Ways to Say I Love You
by spookysstarbuck
Summary: Ways Mulder and Scully say "I love you."
1. Chapter 1

_**Inspired by capriciouswrites' "One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You.'"**_

 **1999 - "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."**

"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

She had insisted on driving. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of miles had been logged by them over their six years of partnership, and he had done most of the driving. She had noticed he looked tired earlier that morning as they were preparing to hit the road, so she had settled into the driver's seat, ignoring his protests.

Now, as the Midwest sun dipped below the horizon, it was her who was fighting back exhaustion.

"I'm fine," she told him stubbornly.

"No you're not," he argued, "Scully, you've been driving for over eight hours. It's my turn." He touched her wrist gently, his fingertips sending a chill down Scully's arm despite their warmth. She nodded and pulled off the road. Yawning, Scully pulled the seat belt across her, noting how warm the passenger seat was from Mulder.

After digging in the trunk for a few moments, he slipped into the seat beside her, a blanket in tow. She recognized it as the one that usually lay on the sofa in his apartment. "Here," he offered, smiling.

"Is that for me?" Scully asked.

"Yeah. I brought it in case you wanted to sleep on the way." A smile enveloped Scully's face, and she took it gratefully.

She draped it across her body as Mulder pulled back onto the main road. He fiddled with the radio, and, after finding a station that he liked, began to sing under his breath, his hand on the steering wheel tapping to the beat of the song. Scully's eyelids drooped as she watched him.

 _I'm chasing monsters with Spooky Mulder. Who would have thought?_ she mused drowsily. The beginning words to the Backstreet Boys' "I Want It That Way" issuing from the radio barely registered with her before she drifted off to sleep, the car speeding toward their next adventure.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please like and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2000 - "Come here. Let me fix it."**

"Ouch!" He pulled his hand back quickly, instantly sticking his throbbing thumb in his mouth. In pain, he sucked at the injured body part.

"Mulder? You okay?" He glanced toward the door. Scully stood in its frame, her purse hanging neatly from her shoulder and a thermos filled with tea – as far as Mulder could guess anyway – in her hand.

"It attacked me, Scully. The filing cabinet." He glared at the office fixture. Scully sat her things down, smiling a bit indulgently.

"Come here. Let me fix it." Mulder obeyed, perching himself on the edge of his desk. Gently, Scully massaged his thumb. "You'll live," she announced after a close examination.

"Are you sure?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Positive," she grinned back. She ruffled his hair slightly, and, grabbing her precious thermos, strode over to the shelves that sat in the back of the office. Mulder recalled how she had vowed last night to better organize the area, and, true to her word, she began to do that very thing. Mulder watched her for a few moments. He marveled at the fact that a beautiful, resourceful, intelligent woman like her could ever love someone like him.

"Mulder, are you going to sit and watch me all day or are you going to help? Scully inquired, a stack of files in her hand. _Demanding_. Mulder added that to his list of things Scully was as he hopped off his desk.

"I was coming to help," he responded in defense of himself. "I was just struck with awe over how stunningly beautiful you look today." He wrapped an arm around her waist. Scully wriggled out of his grasp.

"Mulder, we're at work. Pull yourself together," she admonished. A bright smile stole across her flushed face, however. Mulder chuckled at her as he pulled a file off one of the shelves. _Stubborn_. That was another thing that Scully was.

And somehow that made Mulder love her all the more.


	3. Chapter 3

**1997 – "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."**

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway," she said sarcastically, pulling her coat around her more tightly.

Mulder smirked at her sarcasm. "I just didn't think you'd want to miss this opportunity, Scully."

"And what opportunity would that be? It's freezing and it's 2am. My mother would tell me I was 'up to no good' if she knew I was out at this time of night."

"Morning. It's technically morning." Scully gave him a glare that silenced him. He waved his hand in the general direction of the forest behind him. "This forest is haunted," he announced. Scully gave him another look.

"Haunted? How _exactly_ is it haunted?"

"Locals have reported seeing a white, ghostly figure gliding through the forest at night."

"And you believe these reports?" Scully pressed, incredulous. Mulder shrugged.

"More than one person has seen it."

"That doesn't justify it, Mulder. I mean, there could be any number of explanations," Scully rambled, "I can think of one right now: it's a trick, and you've fallen for it!"

"There's no harm in looking," Mulder pointed out. "We're here, after all." He walked toward the edge of the forest, his flashlight shining brightly into the dark abyss. Begrudgingly, Scully trailed after him. Soon, they were deep in the forest. Mulder flashed his light every which way.

"Seen anything?" he asked her.

"Nope. Not a – " she gasped, unable to finish her sentence. About 20 yards away from them stood a silvery figure.

"Scully," Mulder breathed, the ghost of a grin on his face. Scully clutched his arm, fear flooding through her.

"What is it?" she whispered. Mulder shook his head, mesmerized by the sight before him. Eventually, the form disappeared, gliding off as the locals had reported.

"Let's get outta here," Scully insisted. Though reluctant, Mulder agreed. He seemed to sense the fear that lingered in Scully. He took her hand, holding it tightly as they walked back toward the clearing where their cars were parked. Scully felt small, exposed, and slightly foolish. She knew there had to be a logical explanation for what they had seen, and, yet, it still frightened her.

Her composure was almost back intact by the time they reached their cars. She slipped her hand out of Mulder's, feeling for her car keys. The warmth of his hand lingered on her skin.

"Sorry for dragging you out here," he apologized, his hands now stuffed in his coat pockets. She smiled slightly, feeling a rush of affection for her spooky, sometimes impossible partner. She leaned against the door of her car.

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

 **I know, I know, I keep skipping around with the years. Merely because some prompts work better with different stages of their relationship. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**2000 (specifically "All Things") - "It's two sugars, right?"  
**

"It's two sugars, right?"

Mulder nodded affirmatively from his perch on the kitchen counter. Scully dug a spoon into the bag of sugar and poured two heaping spoonfuls of sugar into each of the mugs. She placed the sugar back in the cabinet, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in the process.

"So really, how was the trip?" she asked, turning to him, her arms crossed in front of her and her back resting against the counter. "You didn't find _anything_?"

"No, nothing," he sighed, "I guess I should have stayed still like you said. Maybe I could have taken a nice, soothing bath with you." Scully's eyebrows moved upwards at his remark. "No," Mulder rushed, realizing what he had said, "I didn't mean with you. Not _with you_. I-I meant at the same time as you. In our own respective tub at our own respective houses. . ." he trailed off as Scully's laughter filled the shadowy kitchen. Mulder found himself smiling; her laughter had the tendency to make him do that.

"I'm sorry, Mulder," Scully said eventually, a bit breathless, "I knew what you meant. It's just the way you said it." A low whistling noise began to issue from the kettle on the stove, and Scully, pushing the sleeves of her green sweater up to her elbows, began to busy herself with making their tea, a bright smile still spread across her face. Mulder watched her curiously.

"So what happened with you while I was gone?"

"Well, I never got that bath," she began.

"What were you doing at the hospital?" Scully stirred his tea thoughtfully, glancing at him. Mulder wished he could read her thoughts more easily. Sometimes, Dana Scully was a mystery to him. A beautiful, complex mystery that few could ever hope to solve.

"Come on," she smiled, pulling him from his thoughts. She squeezed his arm gently. "Let's move to the couch, and I'll fill you in on the details."

The light was fading fast. Scully switched a few lights on (including the fish tank), and then settled down next to Mulder, their shoulders touching. She took a sip of tea. Mulder held his own mug, waiting patiently for her to begin. She gave him another smile.

"It all started rather suddenly to be honest. . ."

 **. . .and you know the rest. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**2000 (after "Brand X") - "Try Some"**

"Try some."

Scully reached for the plastic spoon and made a large dent in the mound of mint chocolate chip ice scream. She then took a bite, sticky ice cream dribbling down her chin. Mulder chuckled, extending a napkin toward her. "Thanks," she said, giggling a bit. She squinted as her eyes roamed back toward the field. "What's happening?"

"It's the Mets turn to bat. We've got one man on second and another on third," Mulder explained. Scully nodded. They had been in New York for a case and Mulder – who could never pass up an opportunity to go to a Mets' game – had somehow managed to get tickets. Scully had never been an active baseball fan, but she had agreed to go with him, secretly reveling in the idea of a night off for once.

"You know, that shirt looks good on you," Mulder was saying. Scully looked down at Mulder's way-too-large Mets' shirt that she was wearing.

"Does it?"

"Yeah. I love a girl who wears sports' apparel. Especially when she borrows it from the man." Scully's laugh rang out. Mulder grinned, clearing his throat. It had been three weeks since his encounter with deadly tobacco bugs, and his voice was still a bit raspy, though it had improved greatly. Scully sighed, looping her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice."

"Yes it is," Mulder agreed. "We're here together, it's sunny, all's right with the world, there's no threat of seeing anyone we know and attracting suspicion – hey, I could even kiss you now if I wanted to." Scully raised her head, her eyes meeting his.

"Maybe later…" she smiled.

"Definitely later."

 **Again thank you for reading! Merry Christmas everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**1994**

"Is your seatbelt on?"

Mulder glanced sideways at his partner. "No. . ." he replied, steeling himself for her admonition.

"Mulder, how many times?" Scully began on cue. "I've known you for almost two years, and you rarely if _ever_ wear a seatbelt. Do you know the statistics –?"

"Never tell me the statistics," he interrupted, grinning a bit. Scully sighed.

"I'm just saying."

"I know, I know," he relented, pulling the belt around him and fastening it. "Happy?"

"Yes," Scully nodded, relaxing back into her seat. They both stared straight ahead as the car whizzed down the road, trees like blurs on a canvas. "I'm sorry, Mulder," Scully said eventually. He turned to her quizzically.

"What for?"

"For annoying you about your seatbelt. I just want you to be safe." Mulder blinked, a bit surprised. It wasn't that he had never heard those words before – Lord knows his mother had told him the same more times than he could count – but that it was coming from someone other than his parents. It was coming from a _friend_ who was _worried_ about him. He found himself smiling.

"Thanks, Scully. I'll try to remember. It takes three months to form a habit though – you might have to help me." She chuckled slightly, lips curved upwards in a rare display. "Besides," he added, "someone's got to stick around and annoy you."

"Oh yes," she teased, "and, believe me, no one can annoy me quite like you." He laughed, feeling strange. No, happy. He felt happy.

What a nice feeling.

 **Has anyone ever noticed that Mulder rarely wears a seatbelt, especially in the early seasons? It has always been my headcanon that Scully hates this, and she makes him wear it every chance she gets.**


End file.
